


That makes three of us.

by dearsnart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of ColdFlash 2019, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart
Summary: Leonard thought that he was the king of gift giving. Barry proved him wrong, and gave him the gift of a lifetime.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	That makes three of us.

“You start first.” The young man insisted, with a bright smile sitting on his face. He looked all too excited, and even though he was this cheerful and happy on almost every christmas, something still seemed different this time. 

Len let out an entertained chuckle, and leaned down. “Alright, let's see it then...” He picked up the nicely wrapped up box. It wasn't difficult to guess which one was his, since there were only two presents under the tree. One was his present for his husband, and the other was Barry's present for him.

Usually, there were more presents around the room. During all two years of their marriage, they spent the holiday's at Joe's, with the whole family and friends gathered around. It was always nice, even if Len was a little worried about it at first. But then Lisa was there too, and Mick, and Joe had learned to like him somehow, and by now, him and Joe were almost good friends.

But this year was different. Barry suggested that they should spend christmas eve together, just the two of them, and they could join the others on christmas morning.

Len wasn't against the idea. The thought of having just the two of them, sipping hot cocoa, and watching sappy, old christmas movies – it sounded like everything Leonard wanted, and even more. 

Before he met Barry, he never really liked christmas. Growing up, they never had a tree, never had presents, and Lewis continued to be a dick, even on the holidays.

But then Barry came along, and made it all better. He gave Leonard all those nice new memories to remember, all those fun times, all the smiles and happiness that they shared during the most wonderful time of the year. Len never really believed that he would enjoy christmas. But now, he had found the love of his life. He even got a new, loving family, Lewis was long gone, and he honestly felt like he couldn't be happier. As long as he had Barry on his side, he knew that things would get better. Because now, he wasn't alone anymore.

“Sit down, it's gonna take a while.” Barry chuckled out, from where he was sitting on the couch. 

Len raised his eyebrows playfully, whilst his lips tugged up into a smile. Truth be told, the box was big, so there was a chance that discovering it's contents could take some time.

He sat down on the couch next to Barry, and breathed out a soft huff. “Scarlet, if it's alive, I can't promise that I won't automatically throw it.” He stated in a calm voice, with the playful smile still sitting on his face.

The brunet let out a genuine giggle, and shook his head, clearly entertained by that comment. It was ironic, really, because after all, his present was alive–

“Just open it!” He chuckled out softly, motioning at the big present. 

So Leonard did. 

He started tearing down the wrapping paper, and dropping the torn off pieces onto the floor. He was left with a big, blue box. He glanced at Barry suspiciously, before lifting the lid up, and–

Another box.

Len's smile only widened. He opened the smaller, second box, only to find another box inside. That made him finally break, for he breathed out a smooth chuckle. “Really?”

“Keep going.” Barry replied. His cheeks were red by now, which was a sign that he was excited, nervous, or both. He was biting his lower lip, which also showed that he was really waiting on something, but judging by the warm smile on his face, that something was positive.

Shaking his head with another chuckle, Len opened the third, even smaller box, only to find a forth, even smaller box in it. “Okay, alright–” He laughed out softly, but kept going. 

Four more boxes later, Barry finally spoke up. “Okay, that's the last one. I promise.” He giggled quietly, as he gently kicked away the empty boxes on the floor. 

“Well, it was about time.” Len drawled out, his voice having a joking undertone to it. He finally opened the last box, only to see a small, blue cloth, folded up. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, and placed down the box into his lap. He carefully lifted up the cloth, and unfolded it, and...

No way. 

It was a tiny, blue shirt, which said, “I ❤ my daddy” written on it. 

All that Leonard could do was stare at it in disbelief. The previous smile was nowhere to be seen. He read that sentence over and over again, but he still wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.   
He looked over at Barry, eyes wide, and filled with confusion.

Barry was already smiling like crazy, but when Len looked over to him, he let out an excited laugh. “Look into the box!” He chuckled out excitedly, his voice slightly more high-pitched.

Without letting go of the tiny shirt, Leonard looked back down at the box. There was a small, white stick-like thing in there, but it had been under the shirt. He could feel his heartrate speeding up, as he slowly reached into the box, and pulled out the object.

It was a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

He even forgot to breathe or blink for a few seconds. He just stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand, while his other hand was still holding onto the small shirt. He was silent for a while, but he could hear Barry's sweet, excited giggled coming from next to him. 

Then finally, he looked over at Barry. “Are you serious?” He asked slowly, voice quiet. He sounded like he was holding back his emotions.

“Yep,” came the cheerful reply from his husband.

Len looked back down at the pregnancy test, and after a few more seconds, he finally broke. He breathed out something that was a mix of a chuckle and a sob, and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, still gripping the shirt. He looked over at the younger man yet again, his blue eyed welled up with tears. “Are you serious?” He asked again, but with more emotions this time. He sounded shocked, and like he was on the verge of crying, but there was no denying that he sounded so damn excited.

Barry nodded his head happily. “Yes! I'm serious, Len! You're gonna be a father!” He giggled out, as his eyes quickly filled up with happy tears.

Leonard clenched his jaw, and placed the items back into the box, before leaning back on the couch, and bringing his clenched fist up to his mouth. He stared off into the distance. He was trying to keep his tears at bay, because he really didn't like crying. He put all his effort to it, but he couldn't help the bright grin that spread across his face. Without saying anything, he pulled his hand back from his face, and wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him into a strong, loving hug.

Barry immediately hugged back, and breathed out a relieved, teary laugh against his husband's neck. “So you like your present, huh?” He asked, voice small and playful.

Leonard squeezed Barry tighter in response, and kept his jaw clenched. He was honestly at a loss for words. All he could do was hold his husband close, just to make sure that this was real. And then again, he was still trying to collect himself, and get himself together, since he hated showing so much emotions. Sure, he was so damn comfortable around Barry, but he was still getting used to being able to show genuine emotions, and he was still not the best at it.

“Y'know...” He started slowly, pausing once to sniffle. “You could've told me a little sooner, because I only got you a book.” His voice was back to his usual, smooth drawl, but with that loving undertone to it, that he always used when he was talking to Barry.

The brunet let out the sweetest giggle. He pulled back from the hug, and placed a long, loving kiss onto his husband's cheek. “Can I open it?” He asked with a wide smile, as he got up. 

He got a nod from Leonard, but as soon as he moved to grab his present, he felt Len's warm hand on his wrist, pulling him back gently. 

Len stood up, and placed both of his hands on Barry's cheeks, cupping that wonderful face in his hands. He leaned close, so they were only a breath away, before speaking quietly in a low, soft voice. “Thank you, Scarlet. This is the most wonderful present that I ever got, and I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to be able to start our own little family with you.”

This time, Barry was the one who was left speechless. He stared at Snart in awe, his lips spreading into a sheepish smile. Once Leonard was done talking, he pressed his lips's against the other's, even though it was hard to make out while both of them were grinning like idiots.

Leonard was the one to pull back first, the smile never leaving his face. “Now, go ahead and open yours.” He murmured, and let go of the brunet.

Barry happily grabbed his present from under the tree, and dropped down onto the couch next to Snart. He bit down on his lower lip excitedly, as he tore off the wrapping paper, and tossed it down onto the floor. Inside the wrapping, there was a Harry Potter book. The first one, to be exact. It was his turn to be confused. 

He already had this book, and Len knew that very well, since Barry had all his Harry Potter books resting on the shelf in their bedroom. So what was the point of getting another one? 

He opened the book, and what he saw inside it made him gasp. There was writing on the very first page of the book, on the page that was mostly blank.

For my dear friend, Barry. I'm wishing you a Merry Christmas, filled with happiness and magic. ♡

– J. K. Rowling

“No way!” Barry squeaked out, and the last thing that Leonard saw was a grinning Barry Allen flying towards him, before he was literally tackled down into a tight hug, that ended up as a whole cuddling session for the rest of the night.


End file.
